On the river/Finding the phone
Here is how Yuna and her friends found Human Twilight Sparkle's cell phone in Genesis Park III. On the boat, They've begin traveling through the river. Princess Yuna: I hope Max makes it. Twilight Sparkle (Human): Don't worry, He's very brave. He can handle himself. Snowdrop: I hope so. Armor Bride: Look! The boat passes the Brachiosauruses, Elasmotheriums, Gallimius, Woolly Mammoths and Edaphosaurus. Princess Flurry Heart: Will you look at that. Princess Skyla: Wow! They're so beautiful. Sour Sweet (Human): They sure are, Skyla. Nyx: (researching on Journal 13) They're amazing creatures that eve lived on this island. They continued their way thought the river. Later that night, the group heard a jingle noise in the distance. The Journals were glowing like crazy. Trixie (Human): Do you hear something? Then, They heard Twilight's cell phone. Twilight Sparkle (Human): It's my cell phone! It was under a pile of dung, No one knew which pile. Rarity (Human): Ew! (covered her mouth while holding her breath) Pacifica Northwest: Yuck! I'm going to be sick! Soon, Everyone made a quick pit stop to it. Sunburst (Human): It was under that pile of Dinosaur Dung. Rarity (Human): I'd rather keep my hands clean. Mabel Pines: Don't have to dig you know, Rarity. Rarity (Human): Thank you, Mabel. Dipper Pines: You do know what to do. Right, Yuna? Princess Yuna: It's a good thing I brought gas masks. (as she, Snowdrop, Flurry Heart, Skyla, the Royal Crusaders, Nyx and Zeñorita Cebra put on the gas masks and protection suit) Come on! Yuna, Snowdrop, Flurry Heart, Skyla, the Royal Crusaders, Nyx and Zeñorita Cebra dig through. Princess Skyla: I think I got something! The cell phone has been found, Twila washed it with her magic. Princess Twila: Let's call my Mommy. Princess Yuna: Spinosaurus at twelve o'clock! Just then, A Spinosaurus showed up. Rarity (Human): Please don't eat me! Spinosaurus: (smells the foals and felt it disgusting) The Spinosaurus walked away as the foals washed themselves, They even got the suits clean. Princess Yuna: (finished washing the cell) There, It's clean. Now to call for help. Soon, Yuna dialing the numbers for rescue. Meanwhile At Monsters Inc., Roz answered the phone in her office. Roz: (answered the phone) Yeah, Who is it? Princess Yuna: Hello? Roz? It's Princess Yuna! I need your help! Roz: What sort of help, Princess Yuna? It better be important. Princess Yuna: My friends and I are stuck on the Island of Pangea! I want you to go and get help from the CDA right away! Roz: No problem, Princess. You and your little friends stay right where you are. I'll be watching you kids. Always watching. The phone call is done, Yuna hung up next returned Twilight's cell. With Yuna and the others, Yuna hang up her phone. Princess Yuna: Okay, Help's on it's way. (gives the phone back to Twilight) Here. Twilight Sparkle (Human): Thanks, Yuna. The Journals stopped glowing for the time being. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225